In NC machine tools, the machining accuracy may be changed due to wear of tools, thermal deformation of the machine tool by the changing in ambient temperature or the like. Therefore, there is a control device for a machine tool, the control device measuring a predetermined portion of a workpiece, after one or all of machining processes for the workpieces, to determine whether or not the machining process(es) has (have) been carried out within a predetermined machining accuracy.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an NC device which measures a machined workpiece in accordance with a measuring program, storing the measurement data in the NC device and displays the measurement results based on the measurement data.